These Things Will ChangeBETA-ed
by JokerLoves
Summary: Everyone grows old, even Tony Stark. Of course, the greatest mind in the nine realms couldn't leave this world peacefully. When Stark is kidnapped by a sorcerer who seeks to take his mind before he dies the others must race against time to save him before Tony's life is no longer his own. Not a song fic BTW. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been BETA-ed by the smart, wonderful, sweet, talented ForgottenXanadu on AO3. She has been so much help with this chapter, but also with my growth as an author. I can't thank her enough. This chapter alone has 3k more words than it did and I am sure the others will gain weight and strength and character as well. I hope you all enjoy! And Thanks again to ForgottenXanadu for putting up with me. :) **

* * *

Tony lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed glaring at the ceiling. He hated hospitals, then again who didn't? He hated everything from the design to the overall atmosphere, even the food they served was horrible. It was devoid of any real flavor and tasted more like dirt than actual food, now that he thought about it, it was probably some kind of weight loss conspiracy. It was so bad in fact he wouldn't even consider feeding it to his worst enemy. The gross food smell was all over the hospital mixed with the smell of sickness and old people. Alright, maybe there weren't old people, but it was still a sticky wafting scent that stuck in the back of Tony's throat making him want to gag. He tried to keep the door shut, but that brought its own problems, all SHIELD facilities were supposed to be a secret and therefore needed to keep a low profile. Tony understood that, but did the rooms have be so disconcerting? Maybe the designer thought it was hip and modern to make the already small utilitarian room look like a holding cell from some alien horror flick. The sterile metallic walls echoed the beep of the monitors and threw the light oddly about the room, he felt like a lab rat being monitored for changes, which wasn't too far off really.

He would never understand why he had to stay in the SHIELD hospital while doctors ran tests anyway. He could have just as easily taken care of it all at the tower. Besides, he already knew what was wrong with him. He was old and he dying plain and simple.

It wasn't all that complicated really, he was in his mid sixties, he had a love affair with alcohol and he caused undue stress to his body on a nearly daily basis for the last twenty years. Even though the arc reactor kept the little pieces of death from entering his heart, it also caused strain to his system as it compromised his ribcage and overall lung capacity, not to mention the wear and tear the suit caused on his body during the countless battles he'd fought.

No, Anthony Edward Stark wasn't surprised to find out that he was kicking the proverbial bucket a little sooner than the average bear. He knew the Avengers, SHIELD, and his family weren't surprised either, they just couldn't sit on their hands and watch as the man they had all come to call a friend; a fellow Avenger, scummed to death. More specifically Steve Rogers couldn't. He had gained quite a bit of authority after fury passed away about ten years ago, Agent Maria Hill had become the new Director and had a lot less patience for the Avengers than her predecessor. She passed the management of the Avengers to Captain Rogers and gave Stark and Bruce a rank of Agent, not that it meant much. It was only a formality, mainly for the Ass Hats pulling the strings. Steve apparently had no qualms about using that and his authority over the Avengers to force the issue of what tests should be run. Besides, SHIELD owed a lot to the Stark family for all the aid and resources they had constantly provided over the years. The least they could do was devote their best and brightest to trying to figure out a way to give The Iron Man more time on this earth.

Tony Stark was old, though he loath to admit it, he was. But getting old wasn't all bad, his life had been one wild ride after all. His life was the story of a phoenix rising from its ashes bigger and brighter than ever before. He had rediscovered a new element, changed the way the world looked at energy, privatized world peace, saved the world and become The Iron Man. Even so, Tony had to agree with his dad, his biggest achievement would always be his children. He had three beautiful and amazingly intelligent children that he couldn't be prouder of, and he had spent his life with the woman he loved. He smiled to himself, Pepper; leaving her was the one thing he would regret when he left this world.

Now Tony wasn't a religious man, unless you counted an unwavering trust in a certain thunder god. Science was the only thing he worshiped or would ever worship, but he had lived and worked with Steve and Thor for the better part of two decades and he couldn't emerge from that without ever thinking about faith and religion. He'd looked into it and there was a common thread in all religions. The belief that the soul had to go somewhere after the body died and they weren't too far off.

During his time working with Loki in Asgard, he had learned some magic from the God, or what Asgard had considered magic any way. Tony called it manipulation of the laws of Physics via internal human energies, 'magic' was something for Vegas and children's birthday parties. The energy that one used to achieve this could arguably be called the soul, if the soul was a type of energy then the laws of thermodynamics would apply. And according to the first law of thermodynamics, energy cannot be created nor destroyed, so the soul went somewhere, far be it from Tony to know where. Thor had only ever mentioned Hel or Valhalla, yet as far as Earth was concerned; it was Heaven or Hell, either way he hoped that he and Pepper would meet again in the next life or world or wherever the hell you went when your lights went out.

Unless reincarnation turned out to be true and he came back as something lame like a barnacle. He wasn't that selfish.

Just then the door to his room swooshed open pulling him from his thoughts and he brought his gaze to meet the familiar face standing in his doorway.

"Well hello there stranger, long time no see," he smiled as Steve Rogers came in.

Steve gave him a big, if slightly sad, smile as he made his way into the room to stand at Tony's bedside. Steve looked just as young and spry as the day Tony met him and he always would. The same bottled miracle that made him a super solider had also either slowed his aging to an unnoticeable pace or stopped it entirely. A terrible blessing, Steve had once called it.

"I just couldn't help myself, Tony. You are such a joy and pleasure to be around, I couldn't stay away," Steve replied planting his hands on his hips. "Haven't been too bored sitting around here for the last two days have you?"

"Nah, I keep busy what with all the cute nurses coming and going," he grinned mischievously.

"Tony," Steve admonished.

"Hey it's true! Don't tell me you didn't notice, that brunette with the curly hair has been love struck by you for over a year."

"We've had this conversation before, Tony. I'm just not ready to settle down," Steve replied.

"Scared to settle down." Tony snorted

"You would know," Steve shot back, "Rhodey wanted to come see you. I told him that by the time all the access paper work was done you'd be out. It didn't make him any less mad. Hill finally had to tell him that you were SHIELD property until this afternoon." "Pulling rank to keep me to herself? Next thing you know there'll be rioting in the streets."

"If it were just Rhodey she would have let him in, but there was a line of people. All our old friends, the old and new members of the team, the Fantastic Four, your lawyers, media of all kinds, more doctors, military personnel, politicians, and the list goes on. Let one in and they all want in," Steve explained.

"I know, I know. It is totally unfair for everyone to have to share me, but there is only one Tony Stark," he smirked back at the Captain.

"Yeah…," Steve looked decidedly sad now and Tony felt a bitter sweetness in his chest as his old friend sank into a chair that looked much too small for his large frame.

"Cheer up Cap," Tony tried to lighten the mood, "I'm not dead yet, so stop bumming me out."

Steve laughed sheepishly and murmured an apology just as the door swung open again to admit a horde of white coated doctors into Tony's room. They eyed the still youthful Captain for a second, but quickly dismissed his presence and approached the bed side. The Avengers were nothing new to SHEILD doctors. They had been handpicked for their superior medical abilities and quick decision making skills and it was a good thing too. There was just no telling what these doctors and nurses would see.

"Mr. Stark," some doctor that Tony really should have known the name of addressed him after checking the heart monitor and oxygen on the wall, "We have completed the tests requested by Captain Rogers and your wife," Tony grinned at the man. He knew all too well what Pepper's requests were like, "I am regretful to inform you that the tests have not provided any new information or insight into your condition. I am sorry," He finished lamely resting his hands heavily on the rail of Tony's bed.

Tony already knew that, he hadn't expected any less, but Steve did. He looked to the man sitting in the too small chair, his blue eyes locked on the floor a hand running through his hair. Without fail Steve managed to dredge up some small hope for every test they did. He always somehow believed that something would change, that they would find that solution Tony had talked about all those years ago when they first met. He desperately wanted to cut the wire, he sorely wanted his way out.

"S'okay," Tony replied, pulling attention to himself as he tried his best to sit up and remove the nasal cannula that supplied him with oxygen. "I didn't expect anything to change. Just can't say no to the wife and Captain America over here," he grinned at the Doctors.

The poor Doctor still looked just as put out as Steve by his inability to help, but they all smiled back none the less. One of the lesser doctors came up and leaned in to help his patient into a more comfortable position, adjusting the bed and pillows to allow for comfort.

"Now," Tony sighed once he was up with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed, "Please tell me that I can put some pants on? Unless, of course, you have a thing for old guys," he asked, giving them a coy smile.

The men blinked surprised and a few even flushed with something between annoyance and embarrassment.

"You are free to go whenever you wish and knowing you, that will be right away. I will have the paper work drawn up," the Foreman turned to Steve, "You can handle him, I assume?"

Steve smiled, "Yes of course."

The lead Doctor nodded and quickly exited the room, the others following behind like shadows. Steve turned to Tony giving him the mother hen look, Tony smiled back innocently as he could, Steve rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Tony pointed to the pile of clothes neatly folded on the bedside table that had migrated to the window at some point. Window was a strong word for the tiny little thing. Windows should be tall wide and decoratively located in Tony's opinion; this one looked more like the windows in cell doors. The whole room looked like a cell, much too small and crammed full of instruments, it looked even smaller with the super solider in it.

Steve stood quickly and grabbed the clothes tossing them to Tony as he sat on the opposite side of the bed, back to back with Tony. He watched the traffic through the sorry excuse for a window giving some semblance of privacy as the once Iron Man got dressed.

"So, Natasha and Clint are coming up from Chile today," Steve said breaking the silence as Tony got dressed. "Bruce caught his flight this morning and should be at the tower by now. I had Jarvis order a car to pick him up at the airport. Didn't think you'd mind?"

"And I don't," Tony answered through his shirt as he pulled it down.

"I managed to send a message to Thor. Bruce had to walk me through it; of course, but I finally got it done. I'm not sure if he got it or not since he's even worse at using technology than I am," the Captain smiled and toyed with the end of the bed sheet.

Tony already knew this, they had planned it all before now. Pepper had made reservations for dinner and his kids had taken off their schooling and work, it was nothing new. He was just taking up time with small talk, filling a silence as he waited for his friend to get dressed. Tony was so much slower now, weaker.

"If a freak thunderstorm hits New York in the next couple days you'll know he got it," Tony laughed as he pulled his socks on and pulling Steve's mind back to earth.

"Your kids have the whole house set up for us, so you don't need to worry about that," Steve continued the small talk. His piece of bed sheet was terribly frayed by now.

"And by my kids you mean JARVIS."

"Naturally."

Tony snickered and slipped off the bed grabbing his oxygen tank and slipping his own nose tube on. He grinned over his shoulder at Steve. "Come on, Cap' Let's roll."

Steve shook his head quickly followed Tony through the door, "Tony you still have discharge papers to sign," he called after the man, surprised at how fast Tony could move while hauling an oxygen tank around.

"Come on, Mr. Goody Two Shoes, when have you ever known me to sign loads of papers without Pep breathing down my neck?" He called back.

He winked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively as he pasted by the third floor med surge nurses station, sending the nurses there into a fit of giggles. They waved flirtatiously back at him and a certain curly haired brunette winked at Steve making the soldier blush as he caught up with Tony.

"Really Tony I thought you would have grown out of this by now," Steve sighed as the rounded the corner and spotted the elevators.

"This is who I am Steve, love me or leave me," Tony laughed and pushed the down button. "Speaking of love," he said, meeting Steve's blue eyes and tilting his head a little to see if curly haired cute Nurse Eleanor was still looking their way.

Steve pulled a face, "No. I know what you're going to say. And the answer is no," he said firmly.

"Come on! She's cute and clean cut, but with just enough flair. She's perfect for you," Tony pouted.

"Why is it that old people always try to get young people hitched?" Steve asked casually, knowing it would annoy Tony to be called old.

"Hey! I'm not old. I'm experienced and I'm just trying to get you to loosen up. I'm not telling you to marry the girl, just take her out and remember what it's like to date," Tony explained trying to sound encouraging.

"I don't have anything to remember Tony," The elevator pinged and opened, "I didn't date before."

"Then it's high time you learned. Take a girl out for a drive, get some drinks or something. Better yet go dancing. Your era did that whole romantic dancing thing right? It's not that hard, Steve," He selected the first floor.

Steve sighed, "You know there are more important things to talk about."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Think happy thoughts, Steve, think happy thoughts."

"What? They are happy. Well, not happy that you're sick that is, but of things to come." Steve smiled his golden retriever smile which of course meant he was up to something.

"There better damned well not be some lame party where I can't drink waiting for me at the tower."

He saw Steve smile from the corner of his eye.

"Damn it, then there better be presents and cake!" he demanded as the elevator dinged and the doors opened again.

Steve laughed as they walked through the lobby of whatever office building SHIELD had managed to buy a few floors of. He waved at the neat looking receptionist who gave them strange look as they past, "It's just a small get together with our original team, Tony, they are all pretty excited to see you."

Tony pretended to pout as Steve got the door for him and they began to walk toward a dark SHIELD issued car that he assumed was for them, "Sounds like an excuse to stay in my awesome tower again and drink my booze. Why the hell do I even have booze around? I can't even drink it anymore."

Steve chuckled and got the car door before Tony could touch the handle. He gave his friend a look.

"Steve, I'm not a girl. Stop being chivalrous and get in the car," Tony said and slid into the car.

"Just trying to respect my elders," Steve replied innocently as he got in on the other side, Tony gave him a sour look.

"Ha, freakin', ha. Don't quite your day job, Spangles," Tony replied. "I assume the driver knows where we're going?"

"Yep," Steve was smiling, still entertained by his little joke.

"Good, then let's blow this popsicle stand," Tony nodded at the driver and they were off.

* * *

Tony walked into the living room, or as the Avengers had come to call it, the rumpus room, and smiled at his original team.

"All these years and nothing has changed, as soon as you all show up you start drinking my booze and eating my food!" He shouted to the room. The Avengers smiled back at him. Bruce laughed and motioned for Tony to join him where he sat on the other side of the room. His back was facing the large windows overlooking what Tony, had called his last remaining favorite view of New York. "Whatever, Tony, you know you missed us," he said smiling as he made room for the other.

Tony walked toward his old friend from where he stood in line with the elevator, not that you could tell they were old friends by looking at the man. Aside from a few new scars here and there, Bruce Banner looked much the same as he always had. There was no real explanation for the abnormality, but then, if the other guy could spit out bullets maybe he could fight off old age.

"Perhaps, and perhaps I will miss my fine whiskey," he smirked rounding the fire pit in the center of room where it was surrounded by a few couches and arm chairs.

"Perhaps I missed your fine whiskey too," Clint interjected from the wet bar on the opposite wall in the direction he had just come from, where he and Natasha stood, no doubt at the ready to squander more of Tony's liquor.

"I bet you did! How are my two favorite love birds doing," Tony asked as he sat down heavily on the couch next to Bruce, now facing the rest of the room where he saw Clint and Natasha sitting on the bar stools.

"We've been married for years, Stark. We can hardly be called love birds now," Natasha grumbled, but Tony could see her smile slightly.

Natasha and Clint had aged well, regular exercise and eating right did that apparently. Natasha looked especially good, but a dose of super soldier serum may have played a hand in that as well. Not that Clint looked half bad himself, he was fit and lean with just the right amount of wrinkles. They also looked happy, Tony would have bet a million dollars that retirement wouldn't suit the two and he would have lost. They smiled easily at each other and their friends, they shared light touches constantly, even after years of marriage, they were still making googoo eyes at each other. There had been some worry of how their relationship would progress considering that Natasha aged about as slow as Steve, but love managed to conquered all.

Now if only Steve would follow suit.

"If you are still in love you can still be called love birds. And I refused to ever get over it at your wedding; you want me to be a liar?" Tony accused. Clint chuckled and Natasha shook her head.

"Tony, stop harassing out guests," Tony looked over his shoulder to see Pepper descending the stairs from their bedroom towards him, "They just got here and we haven't seen them in forever," She smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss.

Pepper would always be the most beautiful and amazing woman he ever met. Her ginger hair was shorter now and colored, her fair skin had gotten fairer with age and was soft against his face as she kissed him. He smiled back up at her. She was the only woman capable of putting up with his ridiculousness and keeping up with his mind and for that he would always love her.

"All the more reason to tease them, think of all the time I have to make up for!"

Pepper ignored him and turned back to Natasha and Clint, "But really, how have you two been?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Natasha smiled, swirling her drink.

"So you're still terrorizing terrorists then," Steve chimed in from where he stood across from Tony and Bruce as everyone laughed lightly.

"Well, we can't let the young bucks have all the fun," Clint shot back, grinning.

"Not that you three have to worry about that," Tony chuckled, "It's totally unfair if you ask me. You look the same while Clint, Pepper and I look like raisins… Incredibly sexy, bright eyed, bushy tailed raisins." He added when he saw Pepper give him a warning look.

"It isn't like anyone planned it that way Tony," Bruce huffed, "I'd grow old if I could."

"Right," Steve muttered taking his own place on the couch, "It's not as much fun as you think."

"Yes well, since you can't experience this joy, allow me to give you a summary of old age." Tony stood and waved his hand dramatically toward the tank of oxygen sitting next to him. "This sexy sexy piece of equipment is called an oxygen tank, It helps old people breath once their lungs are trashed. See the wheels for easy mobility? That's so you can stalk all the other cute old people with little to no trouble." He winked at Pepper, "Oh, and going to the bathroom is a breeze! You just go when and where you want, 'cause you see we have these really nifty adult diapers here that-"

"Okay! Thanks for the run down there Tony, but I think we are good," Steve flushed as Tony started pulling down his pants.

"Aw, but I didn't get to tell you what my favorite brands are yet," Tony smirked, "I mean, I would hate for you to feel left out or anything."

"Your kindness knows no bounds," Steve replied, rolling his eyes but Tony could see a hint of amusement in those baby blues.

"If you weren't you, being old wouldn't be so bad," Natasha cut in, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yes well if I weren't me then the whole conversation would be irrelevant," Tony countered with a smile

"No argument there," Clint chuckled.

"So, how are the kids?" Bruce asked as Tony took his seat again.

"They are doing great! Gabe is making jumps in medical tech; Ronnie is kicking butt in working for SHEILD, which I'm sure Steve can attest to; and Mike has all but taken over for Pep. Poor girl won't have anything to do before long," he winked at Pepper. "But you can talk to them all about that tomorrow, they'll be coming over in the morning along with the newbie Avengers."

"Tony, they aren't newbies," Steve frowned.

"Course not, Spangles, it's just a pet name. Like Pepper or Spangles," Tony grinned and winked.

The night continued on like that for a while, everyone laughing and talking and reminiscing about old times. That was, until Tony started laughing so hard he had a coughing fit. Soon enough Pepper was leaning over him and rubbing his shoulder suggesting that he call it a night. Once he had his breathing back under control, Tony nodded and stood.

"Guess I am gonna call it a night since someone, and by someone I mean Pep, thinks I have worn myself out," he rasped then winced. He was starting to sound like Darth Vader when he breathed, "Oh and don't make plans for tomorrow night, we're going out for shawarma!"

"Tony, you can't eat that stuff anymore," Pepper said softly.

The others looked at him. They said nothing, but their eyes spoke volumes.

"Come on, Pep, this started with shawarma and it should end with shawarma," he declared.

"Please tell me you did not just suggest, that we live and die by the shawarma," Clint groaned.

"For Shawarma!"

"Truth, justice, and shawarma. Yep, that's what the Avengers stand for, let me tell you," Bruce deadpanned.

"Damn straight," Tony replied with his oh-so-serious face. The jaw cracking yawn that came afterward kind of ruined the effect.

"Bed Tony. We'll worry about shawarma in the morning," Pepper sighed, resigned to her husband's antics.

"Yes dear, JARVIS!" Tony called as he waved a goodnight to the others.

"_Yes sir," _came the distinct posh British accent that hadn't changed one bit since he programmed it that way all those years ago.

"I'm hitting the hay. Call the elevator and get a shower going," Tony asked as he slowly made his way up the elevator.

"_Already done, sir."_

"And make sure our guests are well taken care of," Tony added as the doors slid closed behind him.

"_Of course,"_ came the reply as both he and Pepper were taken up to the level which held their bedroom.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Tony, shot straight up in bed wheezing like the old geezer he was. He grabbed at his oxygen mask that lay on his bedside table and pressed it over his mouth. Once he had his breathing back under control he looked around frantically to see what had woken him so suddenly.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Pepper was curled around his side, her hair spread about her head like a halo. The arc reactor glowed faintly. The wall sized water fall made peaceful sounds on one wall. The light hiss of the oxygen tank, while annoying was nothing new. So what-?

The lightning that lit the sky was like nothing Tony had ever seen. He looked at the large windows with wide eyes as it cracked across the sky like the limbs of a great glowing tree.

He cursed softly and lay back on the bed. Damn Thor and his dramatic entrances. He glared at the window as Lightning streaked the sky again. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. No it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. The lightning was red, blood red.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

Pepper stirred next to him. "whats goin' on?" She mumbled rubbing a hand across her face.

He spared her a glance before looking back to the window. "I have no idea… JARVIS!"

The always present AI didn't answer.

"JARVIS!"

Nothing.

Tony began to have an uneasy feeling as Pepper sat up and looked out the window.

"Is that Thor?" Pepper asked hopefully.

Tony swallowed and tried to remind himself to keep breathing. "If it is then we've got two options."

"Which are?" she asked turning to look her husband in the eyes, the soft glow of the arc reactor allowing her to see the concern marring his face.

"Either he's learned some new tricks or something is seriously wrong," he said meeting her steel blue gaze.

"That doesn't sound promising. Any other options?" she asked, turning her gaze to the windows.

"It's not Thor," Tony replied following her gaze and watching the strange phenomena in the sky.

Pepper fell silent as a feeling of dread shivered up her spine. She moved a hand to grip her husband's arm nervously.

More crimson lightning broke across the sky like an angry wound, it was far too close to the tower for comfort and with every passing second it seemed to draw nearer. They both screamed as the massive window shattered inward, showering the two in glass. They blinked and Tony winced as he felt the cuts on his already weak skin pull. That's when they noticed a strange figure at the foot of their bed and Pepper let out a shriek.

A tall and ugly man stood above them. He wore red armor that looked as if it had been made from the scales of some large beast, each single one looking to be the size of a dinner plate. The parts that weren't covered in the disconcerting armor were clad in black leather. Tony's coffee brown eyes met with a striking set of deep red ones.

The owner of the eyes was hideous, something only a SFX team in Hollywood could concoct like something straight from the pages of a horror novel. His face was gnarled, but by war or birth Tony couldn't tell, his ears were of a similar contortion and didn't seem to match one another. His skin, or at least the small part that Tony could see, was discolored, it changed shades as it moved across his face like over saturated water paints on cream paper. Basically, he was one grotesque looking son of a bitch.

"Who the hell are you? Igor?" Tony growled around his oxygen mask. Giving tall, dark and fugly a good death glare wasn't easy to pull off when dressed on ones pajamas with an idiotic oxygen mask pressed against ones mouth.

The stranger smiled, or at least it looked like that was what he was trying to do. It was hard to tell with how badly his mouth was shaped.

"Tony Stark?" the horrid mishmash of a man ground out.

"What was your first clue, Clouseau? The giant sign on the building or the iconic glowing circle in my chest?" Tony shot back anger at the invasion of his home evident in his voice.

The Ephialtes wannabe laughed like Tony was just the funniest thing since Abbot and Costello. Then without warning the stranger surged forward and grabbed the front of Tony's shirt, hauling him none too gently to his feet on the bed. He smiled again, his face inches from Tony's face.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed.

"You are dying, Tony Stark. Your body grows weaker by the day. I can sense it in you; your mortal parts are but deteriorated. Your time is not long," the creature whispered darkly, his crimson eyes burning.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but without his oxygen all he could get out was a weak cough.

"Your mind is the greatest to pass through the nine realms," the man growled all traces of amusement gone from his voice. "I search for centuries looking for the fabled Wind of Change, following myths and rumors throughout the Nine Realms, learning all manner of magics and spells that might help me find it. Since the beginning of nearly time itself, there have been stories of The Wind of Change taking physical form and all it's knowledge and abilities being lost to the worlds. Finally, after lifetimes of searching and numerous dead ends, I finally caught hold of whispers that could prove fruitful. Then to follow them, and where do my travels of the nine realms lead me to arrive but Midgard, and into what form does it choose to make itself? A mortal!"

He shook Tony hard causing the mortal to cry out.

"Stop!" Pepper cried scrabbling from the bed, "You're hurting him!"

The creature laughed again, less amused and more sadistic this time.

"Fret not, dear woman, he need not worry about his body much longer."

"What?" She asked as tears ran down her face, but his eyes were only for Tony.

"When you become one with me your physical short comings will no longer be an issue," he 's eyes grew wide, he could here Pepper shouting something in the background, but it was drowned out by thundering claps. A strange mist seemed to be filling the room and, as it grew denser around them, Tony turned to look back at Pepper frantically.

"Pep-!"

Just like that they were gone, the wind died down and the sky cleared almost instantly of the unearthly red lightning. Pepper stood by the bed alone as shocked tears ran down her face. Suddenly she fell to her knees, cutting herself on the shattered glass and screamed.

* * *

Tony would have screamed, if he could. As it was, he was gasping like a fish. Igor didn't seem too worried about this fact. Without missing a beat, he dragged Tony a few feet from wherever the hell they had just landed and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. He continued towards some kind of old stone archway and began to … do something that looked important and magical and such. Tony would have been more interested if he hadn't been busy trying to cough up his lungs. Apparently, his asshole of a kidnapper hadn't gotten the memo about him needing his oxygen tank.

His vision was just starting to get fuzzy when Igor the genius noticed his Midgardian captive was doing a stunning impression of a fish out of water. He stalked over to Tony and unceremoniously slid his hand through the mortal's chest, the pain was indescribable. He clawed at the hand, but of course, that was useless. He could feel it moving around his arc reactor and into his lungs, ripping and pulling at flesh that had been worn and destroyed with time. Tony could taste the warm blood his body wanted to expel, suddenly, Igor's eyes flashed and familiar red lightning exploded from the human's chest and finally the pathetic mortal could scream.

He writhed on the ground shrieking.

"The hell was that?" he asked fist holding tightly to clumps of grass and dirt.

"That was magic fixing your pathetic human respiratory system," Igor growled. "I would have preferred to save the reparation of your body for later, but we cannot have you dying just yet can we?"

The look Tony was pinned with made the billionaire feel like a rare cut of meat in a steak house.

"Right, I'm just gonna pretend whatever you just said made sense," Tony sneered, but tall red and patch worked was no longer paying attention. His back was turned, focusing on the rune carved archway.

Tony glared at the archway, they looked familiar as did the lightning and the freaky magic stuff. It kind of reminded him of … Asgard.

Holy shit! Tony's mind latched onto the connection and began spinning with ideas.

He sat bolt upright and looked around. Now that he was looking around, he noticed that they weren't in the city anymore and that his red friend had transported them somewhere woodsy and definitely anti cell service. Luckily Tony didn't need cell service for what he was planning.

"Heimdall," He glanced over at Igor and back to the sky. "If you can see me where you are, do be a dear and let Thor know I am getting kidnapped by a fashion backwards wizard… sorcerer… person."

Tony smirked at the sky for a moment before a hand fell on his shoulder and he glared.

"I'm getting the feeling you're gonna drag me off through some freaky portal thing. I want to give you a fair warning. If I can toss my stomach contents on you when we get where we are going, I will."

He got what he could only assume was an unhappy look as the grossly deformed being pulled him toward the archway forcing the weak human to keep up with his lumbering yet fast gait. From the previously empty archway now hung a great red mist that rippled and glimmered with an unnatural wind. The runes along the edge were alight with crimson magic and the small rocks on the ground rolled toward the misty curtain as if some force was pulling them in.

"And has anyone told you how ugly you are? I mean really, you look like Igor from Frankenstein or something, ugly as sin my friend, thats what you are;" Tony continued eying the archway warily doing his best to slow their pace.

The man let out an amused chuckle.

"My name you will learn well in the time to come."

Tony didn't like the sound of that, but god forbid he show it.

"Whatever you say, king of the red lightning. Lead the way," false bravado made his voice strong even as his legs were weak.

Igor dragged him through the arch way, Tony prayed to a few gods he knew that Heimdall had heard him.

* * *

Pepper sat by herself, staring. She tried to remember to breath, to remember that she needed to get some medical attention, but her eyes would not move from the spot where Tony had been. Only moments ago they had been in their king sized bed cuddled together as if they were trying to fit on a twin, now he was gone. Her husband, whom she was already going to lose too soon, had been abducted by some freak in red armor.

A freak who could do magic of some kind and dressed similar to a couple other other-worldly beings she could think of.

"JARVIS?" She called weakly.

"_I am here, ma'am," _She nearly sobbed with relief as he answered.

"Call the others to the living room. Tell them something has happened to Tony," She said as she shakily crawled to her feet.

"_Right away, ma'am. Would you like me to call an emergency medical team?"_

The concern in the AI's voice reminded her she was injured, but time was of the essence in times like this, "No, thank you JARVIS, I'll take care of it."

"_If you say so Mrs. Stark," _he replied, disapproval in his voice.

"Did we get a video of what just happened?" She asked as she pulled on a robe and ran to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"_No, ma'am, I am sorry, but it appears I encountered some interference for a short time."_

"What about just before, when there was red lightning in the sky?" She asked patting her bleeding legs and pulling out bits of glass.

"_That I have."_

"You be ready to play that as soon as I get down there," She replied as she grabbed a fresh towel and headed for the closet.

"_Of course."_

She grabbed a pair of shoes and a first aid kit from the closet. The armored freak picked the wrong person to mess with. He might be old, but Tony was still the greatest technological mind to ever grace their earth. And he was still an Avenger.

She rushed into the elevator her voice shaking as bad as her body if not worse. "Take me down JARVIS."

"_Right away, ma'am. Shall I tell Doctor Banner that you are injured?"_

"Yes please," She answered distractedly pulling out gauze and ointment from the first aid kit. She gritted her teeth as she found more glass. "Nobody takes my Tony and gets away with it," She growled

"_The odds don't seem to be in his favor."_

"Damn straight they aren't."

"_Captain Rogers and the others are in the living room waiting your arrival. Shall I put the coffee on?"_

"Yes, thank you JARVIS," she exited the elevator the calm composed woman she had conditioned herself to be.

"_You are most welcome" _


	2. Chapter 2

The ethereal beauty of the Healing Rooms of Asgard's Royal Healing Hall was truly a marvel and testament to the splendor and colossal undertaking of the gods. The four story rotunda was a pantheon in its own right. Lit by the natural light of the sun by day from the myriad of small windows and by night, various magical flames that would continue to burn throughout the day bringing warmth to any whom would seek its comfort, like the welcoming arms of a mother caring for her child. The apex of the whole hall, was the crowning incandescent dome that appeared to float off the building from how the light bounced through the upper floor and poured down through the central oculus shining a ray of light down onto the central immortal flame, bringing a deeper cenotaph quality to the atrium. The rows of alabaster colonnades circling the ground floor provided not only an open aired atmosphere with easy means of entrance for all, but was also the only means of support for the upper floors. The second floor resting areas gave way to separate wards for more serious injuries and privet healing rooms for the nobles of court, with the top floor reserved for the Royal family and their guests should they need it. Rows of fires rimmed the interior of each floor backed by magical waterfalls depicting phantasmagorias of fields bringing a calming effect and giving a sense of privacy to all, but still allowing the light from above to shine down.

Thor stood in one such room in that hall, ignoring the young maiden who stood at the entrance to the room in favor of arguing with Loki. He held his brother's arm tight, as a healer attempted to mend the twisting wounds along his arms and neck.

That was quite enough in Loki's opinion, "I told you Thor, I am fine!" Loki growled twisting out of his brother's ham handed grip as well as the healer's feather light one.

"You were hit by a powerful spell brother. You fell writhing in agony as lightning over took you!" Thor bellowed as he followed after leaving a disgruntled looking healer in his wake.

"You don't say?" Loki sneered as he quickly pulled on his cloak and made for the exit, "I was there, you know."

"Yes, but…," Thor's gaze was somber as it landed on the twisting red marks that were still visible on Loki's wrists, "Had I been faster in destroying the golems you would not have had to waste your energy dealing with them."

Loki gave the golden haired god of thunder a sideways glance as he swept past the maiden and quickly left the Healing Hall. Thor followed swiftly knowing Loki wouldn't wait up for him.

"True enough," Loki continued as Thor caught up, "Your slowness on finishing off the golems, did lead to my injury. Of course, had you not been delayed in your task by a certain warrior and her constant fawning, you might have been of a little more use." His green eyes glowed with mocking amusement, "But only a little."

Thor frowned and waved off the maiden again more interested in his brother's words. He had a feeling he knew who Loki was speaking of.

"You mean Sif? She does not fawn, brother, she simply worries for my safety," Thor defended.

"The safety of your loins, I am sure," Loki smirked nastily.

Thor nearly tripped over his own feet in shock, "Loki!"

"You think I am wrong?" he asked, turning to give him a mischievous look. "Does she not become more and more distressed as time passes? The more time you spend with myself and Jane, the more frantically she vies for your attentions. She has always been that way, even before you were banished. This is because you have always felt some strange need for us to stay by one another's side, even when I do not wish to be there. This threatens the attentions she has worked so hard to procure," he grinned at Thor suggestively, "What I am telling you dear brother, is that she seeks your romantic affections and I am an obstacle for her."

"That is ridiculous Loki, I have Jane. And besides, why would your presence vex her so? "Thor looked thoroughly confused.

"Because, I dislike her as much as she dislikes me. And as I said, we are always together," Loki chuckled, "It puts a damper on her seduction abilities."

Thor scoffed, "You are imagining things, brother."

"I am imagining how she fawns over every move you make, regardless of the idiocy of whatever it is you are doing? No, I do not think I am, and that is why she and I do not get along. It's truly disgusting Thor," Loki glared as they began walking down the halls in the general direction of the royal quarters, "You are married. The woman needs to learn her place."

Thor was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Jealousy brother, that is all it is. You hate how she vies for my attention and she hates how easily I give it to you. You are both hysterical!" Thor laughed slapping Loki on the back.

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor could be so amazingly clueless at times, he was so pure and good natured that he naturally expected those around him to follow suit. It was that expectation that made the men follow and love him, but it would also lead to much disappointment if he didn't learn that his friends and comrades sometimes did not do what they know they should.

"The only solace I have, is that you did not marry her. I would have gone mad all over again," Loki sighed dramatically.

Thor frowned, "I have not thought of her that way in quite some time. She is such a great warrior and she always said she did not need a man's protection."

The laugh Loki let out made Thor jump. He stared at Loki as he laughed using the near by colonnade showing the spectacular view of the eternal city of Asgard, for support. He smiled at the sight, of his brother laughing so freely again.

"She did all that to impress, and it just made you think of her as one of the men. Is that what you are telling me Thor?" Loki asked, eyes crinkled with mirth. Thor shrugged, still amused at Loki's outburst.

Loki chuckled again shaking his head, that's when he noticed the same maid from the healer's hall had followed after them. He straightened, quickly pulling his attire into place in an attempt to look presentable.

"Can we help you?" He asked, putting on his most disarming look. The maiden seemed to be put slightly at ease by it, Loki tried to pretend it had nothing to do with the fact that the girl had more than likely seen him laughing like a fool not but a moment ago. She took a timid step forward, but refused to look them in the eye. How typical, did none care that the fool was married?

"Prince Loki, Prince Thor," she curtsied, "Heimdall, requests your presence."

"What? What in the nine does he want now?" Thor sighed with exhaustion.

"All I was told should you ask, is that it concerns your Shield brother, Lord Anthony Stark of Midgard," She explained softly.

Both princes' posture changed in an instant, standing straighter and muscles pulled taut. Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously, they were both more than a touch fond of the mortal.

"What? How?" Thor thundered, anger crackling in his eyes.

"He did not- I do not," The maiden looked nervously between the brothers. Luckily for her, Loki jumped in.

"I would imagine that he did not elaborate to a mere messenger girl, brother. Perhaps you had better take this matter up with the guardian himself, yes?" Loki offered softly laying a hand on Thor's broad shoulder.

"Of course, thank you," Thor nodded to the girl distractedly before running off down the hall only stopping to make certain that Loki was following like always.

~0O0~

The next morning Steve, was pacing the room while the others sat in a pensive silence. Clint was leaning against the mini bar, Natasha and Pepper sat close together on the couch by the unlit fire with Bruce taking up the far side with his elbows on his knees and one hand at the bridge of his nose.

Tony Stark had been kidnapped, in a house full of superheroes, by some idiot with a light show fit to outdo most of Las Vegas. Iron Man had been kidnapped.

Saying that Steve Rogers was angry was an understatement, he was positively livid. How could he have slept through that? How could he sleep through red lightning breaking the sky like plates on a stone floor? How could he sleep through Pepper screaming helplessly as one of his oldest friends was yanked from his bed without his oxygen and taken away? How could he sleep through that? Bruce had been quick to point out that they had all slept through it and no one should blame themselves, but his eyes were wide and shot with flecks of green. It was harder to tell with the others, but Steve knew they were just as angry, seething with a need to… well, avenge.

The Avenger's mansion was a mad house, every member checking into old grudges and long imprisoned enemies, wracking their brains for some explanation or at the very least somewhere to start. But other than Pepper's suggestion that the intruder had an Asgardian look about him, they had no leads. No clues for the team to find and analyze, no recent threats or grudges to check into. There was nothing for their collective anger and power to be directed at.

"If we could get a hold of Thor," Natasha began slowly, staring at the darkened coals of the fire pit, "We might be able to get some information. Pepper, you said he looked like he was from another realm; maybe there is a legend or something that explains this," her eyes darted from one person to the next gauging their thoughts.

"Well," Pepper whispered, "He did say something about a legend. Something about Tony being the Wind of Change," she frowned, clearly trying to remember past the shock. "He said something about the greatest mind in the realms being born into a weak body or something along those lines."

"The Wind of Change? I've never heard of it," Bruce said.

"Me either," Natasha sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"JARVIS?" Pepper twisted her wedding ring about her finger absent mindedly, her face wrinkled in a frown.

"_I am currently running a search for legends even slightly mentioning a Wind of Change. I am sorry, but no matches have been found," _JARVIS said sounding as put out as the rest of them.

"Thank you J," Pepper whispered.

"_It is my pleasure, as always."_

"So," Clint was leaning against the bar pouring himself a scotch on the rocks and looking like he hadn't slept in days, "From what Pepper told us, we can pretty safely say that this guy is some kind of magic wielder like a sorcerer or something."

The others nodded in agreement,"In which case, it would be best to have an expert on the matter giving us a hand. I think we, and I can't believe I'm saying this,but I think we need to call in Loki."

"What?" Steve gaped stopping his pacing to stare at the man.

"Look, I am the last person who wants that guy here, but he is a magician sorcerer type and he will know what we are dealing with here," he glared into his scotch, "And it's for Tony."

The air was thick with emotion. Everyone continued to talk about Tony like he was still alive, they were too stubborn to think about the fact that without his oxygen he might very well not be, and they all knew it.

"I already tried to contact Thor, I don't think he really understood Tony when he explained to him how to use the inter-dimensional receiver," Steve sighed, "I sure didn't."

"Loki probably would have, but he was still mad at Tony for dying the pages in all his books bright pink. He was having a hard time turning them back without damaging the pages," Bruce chuckled

as they all smirked.

Tony and Loki, much to Thor's delight and Fury's annoyance, had found themselves to be something of kindred spirits. They both teased everyone at every opportunity, though Loki had a better sense of time and place than Tony. They were both incredibly smart, though Tony never failed to point out that he was just as smart and several hundred years younger. And they both liked playing tricks. This meant, of course, that they needed to see who was better. The primary targets? Each other. The Prank War, as many had come to call it, carried on throughout Tony Stark's stay on Asgard, causing a great deal of ruckus and amusement. Odin, had approved of the silliness as it served well at getting Loki, out of the rut he had been in since his return to Asgard. Good times.

Just then, thunder sounded much too close to the Avenger Tower for comfort and Pepper screamed. Natasha flew from the sofa blocking Pepper's body with her own in a matter of seconds, weapons drawn and at the ready. Steve ran to the windows, his eyes scanning the sky for the red lightning that had been on the security videos. He sighed with relief and turned back to others, one of which already turning an alarming shade of green.

"Everyone relax. Speak of the devil and here he is."

"Oh hell, its only Thor?" Clint yelled while Bruce let out what might have been a curse before dropping back to the couch his head back and a finger to the pulse on his wrist.

"It is interesting to me that he refers to the devil and yet, you immediately think Thor," Loki, completely surprising the group, sneered from behind the bar. Said bar was right behind Clint, whose nerve were already frayed, which might explain why he turned and socked the god in the jaw before anyone else could move. The look Loki leveled him with was not kind.

"Now, what did you expect that to accomplish?" he ground out, "I am a god and you are a mortal seeking godly aid. Do you honestly believe that the best way to acquire such aid from me is to punch me in the face?" Loki ran a thumb over his lip and glanced at it bemusedly. "Not that your pathetic human strength would have been harmful to me even in your prime, which you clearly are not. It is the principle of the matter really."

The Hawk gave him a withering glare as he rubbed his fist. "Who the hell said we needed you?"

"It seemed plainly obvious, or was lazing about like group of worried maidens part of your grand plan to recover your lost compatriot? If so, then by all means continue," Loki smiled sweetly.

"Still enjoyed it."

"Play nice Hawkeye," Steve admonished only for Loki to roll his eyes.

"Yes, do continue to use his code name as if his real name is a mystery to me," Loki said dramatically before rolling his eyes and smiling at the group in way that clearly told them how cute he thought their behavior was.

Every mortal glared back at him.

"Hard feelings still drifting around then," Loki surmised not the least bit perturbed by the information.

"Come now, my friend, that all happened many years ago! Loki, has apologized and made amends," Thor smiled from the balcony doorway. He tossed his arms out as if to hug the entire room, "My friends!"

As he clearly couldn't hug the whole room in one go, he pulled Steve into what would have been a bone crushing hug had the recipient been anyone else. The super soldier took it in stride chuckling and patting the god on the back.

"Its good to see you again, Thor," Bruce said as he stood from the sofa. Thor and Loki shared a look.

"Yes, I know and I am here to tell you that you are in dire need of our assistance," Thor's voiced boomed, immediately claiming the undivided attention of the room.

"What is it?," Steve asked, concern evident in his voice and eyes. The brothers shared another look, to which the others were getting tired of that real fast.

"What do you know, Thor?," Natasha stood swiftly and leveled her eyes at him.

"There has been a bit of a war going on in Asgard, it wasn't of much consequence, just relatively small battles here and there. No one even knew what brought it on until Loki, figured it out," Thor explained pointing to his brother who had poured himself and Thor a drink.

"All the spells and golems seemed erratic at first, as if they were testing borders and perhaps they were," Loki began, "But they were not to test the borders for weakness. No, they were looking to see where the borders ended; they wanted to know how far they could get."

"Why? And what does this have to do with Tony?" Steve asked his voice grave. He didn't know where this was going, but he didn't like how it sounded.

"The golems' real purpose became clear as soon as we received Stark's message from Heimdall, they were merely a distraction," Loki looked at Thor.

"Wait, what do you mean a message from Tony?," Clint cut in, "When? How?"

"Heimdall, has all seeing eyes," Bruce explained, "All Tony would have had to do was call the man's name and speak to the sky and boom instant messaging made easy."

Thor nodded in agreement, "He heard Stark's call for aide just before a red clad sorcerer dragged our friend through a portal taking him, Heimdall, knows not where," Thor's voice was slightly distressed as he looked at Pepper's ashen face. "I swear, none in Asgard shall rest until he is rescued. He is never to be forgotten, much loved ally to Asgard as are you all. We will find him."

Natasha laid a comforting hand on Pepper's shoulder, she blinked a few times and took a shaky breath before nodding. She locked her watery eyes on Thor's so hoping to convey just how deeply she appreciated his help.

"Okay then, tell us what you know about this guy," Clint said handing Thor the drink Loki had poured him. "Obviously he knows magic."

"Loki is better at explaining such things," Thor nodded to his brother.

"He is called Utlagi," Loki began.

"Oogwhaty?" Clint asked pulling a face.

"Utlagi. What it was before, I know not. What I have gathered through our numerous altercations with him, is that he is a sorcerer of great power and that he has accumulated this power, by some rather unsavory methods," Loki paced out from behind the bar, the drink in his hand seemingly forgotten. "It is imperative that we find Stark and remove him from wherever he is being held as soon as possible. I think we might be able to track his movements here on earth with the help of Banner and your science. Once I know where he crossed on Yggdrasil, I can attempt to reopen that path and follow him through," Loki had walked to the windows and only then did he remember his drink. He took a sip as he turned back to the Avengers, "Questions?"

"How will I be able to track him? I don't know anything about magic," Banner spoke up immediately.

"We have many bits and pieces of things he has enchanted to do his bidding," Thor spoke up. "Once they are retrieved from Asgard and brought here you should be able to scan these items with your devices."

"From that, we'll have a magic signature that we can trace to wherever this guy took Tony," Natasha connected the dots aloud.

"And you will have me," Loki added with a conceded smile. He swirled what was left of his drink and took a finishing gulp.

"I don't know if this will work, but it's definitely worth a try," Bruce replied standing and rubbing his hands together, already itching to get started.

"Good! Now then, Thor will return to Asgard to retrieve the items that our foe enchanted and I will assist Banner in establishing baseline parameters for his scan to save time," Loki began to map out their plan.

"Wait a minute," Steve cut in, before he completely lost track of the conversation. "You said that this guy has gotten his power through 'unsavory means'. What exactly does that mean for Tony?"

"As long as we find him within the next couple of days that should not matter," Loki replied easily, though Thor looked more nervous.

Pepper's eyes grew wide and she looked about the group with a sudden sense of urgency, why had she not thought to ask that same question? She had so many questions buzzing about her head and it seemed now that the adrenaline had worked it's way out of her body, she was feeling low. Her limbs and mind seemed to drag, exhausted beyond belief, even so, she couldn't believe she was spacing out so badly. Her husband needed her.

"I almost forgot what he said, but…"She paused as her eyes turned to the dark haired god pleadingly, "When I told him that he was hurting Tony, he said that once they were one, Tony's condition wouldn't be an issue anymore."

Loki's eyes were locked on hers. "Those are his exact words, you are sure of it?" Loki pressed.

Pepper closed her eyes and thought hard,"Yes, He said that Tony's physical short comings would no longer be an issue once they had become one. He said it right after he said that bit about the Wind of Change in physical form."

She opened her eyes to see Loki and Thor with their mouths hanging open, "What?" they both chorused. They turned to face each other.

"He thinks Stark, is the Wind of Change in physical form?" Thor asked looking completely shocked.

"It would account for his willingness to risk war with Asgard," Loki said rubbing his jaw, mind hard at work. "If he thought the Wind of Change were truly within his grasp there is no limit to what he would risk to obtain it."

"What is the Wind of Change or whatever?" Natasha asked as she crossed her arms annoyance clear in her voice, "And what does it have to do with Tony?"

"The Wind of Change is said to be the very fuel of innovation. Every step forward, everything inventive, is said to be brought about by the Wind of Change," Thor spoke returning his attention to the room as if he was telling a bedtime story to a child. Perhaps that was how he had heard it.

"Like a god?" Steve asked processing all the information.

The brothers nodded, "It is said that the Wind of Change, being that it is the very essence of forward thinking, one day took up a physical form. In this form it did not have to rely upon the abilities or understanding of others. The Wind of Change could set fire to its own ideas and blow the flames throughout the realms itself. It was a golden time in the Nine, every realm it visited, for even a short time, overflowed with new inventions, architecture, games, and more," Loki said softly, "But there was a price to be paid for a physical form."

"The Wind of Change died," Thor finished.

The others held still and quite, waiting.

"But the Wind of Change is much too clever to be out done by death," Loki smirked. "It knew that all things die, of course, and knew too that this would be it's fate. But it also knew before it made such a decision that once a cycle is completed in a universe the souls inside are once again reborn and the cycle begins anew."

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked in a whisper. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like this was all very important.

"That means that once in the life span of a universe the Wind of Change is born and with him he will bring a wave of invention, innovation and forward thinking the likes of which have never been seen before," Thor announced in a booming voice. "It will burn like a great fire in the night, spreading in the wind throughout whatever realm it resides in bringing light to the darkness. Unstoppable."

"And though the wind may die down and the original flame may gutter out, the embers it has spread will set fire to others who might be inspired and keep that light shining. This how the Wind of Change works its way through our universe," Loki explained a faraway look in his eye. Thor looked similarly reminiscent.

No one said anything, but they were all thinking it. The list of Tony's creations was endless, the brightest of all being the very thing that kept him alive. The arc reactor was the greatest invention the world had ever seen; even on Asgard nothing man made could hold a candle against it. It was a work of art that was still being used in new ways every day.

"So, this wind being born into a comparatively fragile and short life spanned body of a human, would be shocking," Natasha ventured.

"It would not be my first choice if I were choosing where to use my vast knowledge and influence," Loki replied dryly.

"This guy, this Uttagy-" Clint started.

"Utlagi," Loki sighed in annoyance. He walked around couches and made himself comfortable on the couch all the while giving Clint an extremely unimpressed look.

"Yeah whatever, he is mad because he thinks that Tony is the Wind of Change and he has a cruddy body?" Clint asked. "Why does he care?"

"He cares because it will make assimilation difficult and cut the time he has to prepare for it exceedingly short, if it is possible at all," Loki growled disgusted with the thought.

"He will have to move more quickly than he has been accustomed to in order to finish it before Stark dies of natural causes. This will hopefully make him careless," Thor said.

"Assimilation, I don't like the sound of that," Bruce said, twisting his hands again, "You can't mean…"

"The unsavory means I spoke of before," Loki explained as he stalked back to the bar for another drink, "They involve him using his magic and natural gifts to allow him to take another's flesh into himself so to speak. He absorbs them into his body, which according to his natural form, should only allow him to take on desired physical attributes to aid in survival. With the disgustingly twisted bit of magic he somehow managed to concoct he has learned to keep the very souls within himself. He keeps their powers and even their minds for a short while before it all blends together into the greater evil that is Utlagi."

Thor made a sound of disgust from across the room, but the others didn't really hear him. They were all staring at Loki with horror struck faces. He turned back to them with a solemn look and a fresh drink.

"The longer we take to find him and Stark, the more time he has to begin and finish this process and should that happen, there will be no saving your friend. He will suffer a fate worse than death as his very soul will be devoured," he paused and took a sip, allowing his words to sink in. "Now you understand when I say time is of the essence."


End file.
